


Heaven and Back

by KaytiKitty



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, Hospitals, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Overdosing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Based on the song Heaven and Back by Chase Atlantic.This one is really heavy on the angst guys and deals with a pretty upsetting topic so read the tags.





	Heaven and Back

_ She was always dealing with the devil _

_ She was always into taking chances _

"Roman, where are you going?" Virgil asked. He was in his pajamas just about to join his boyfriend in bed, but his boyfriend was not dressed for bed. "It's almost midnight already. Are you going to a club?" Virgil asked, taking in his boyfriend's outfit of choice. 

_ Said she met a couple other women who were into going late night dancing.  _

"Are you sure you want to go to a club? You haven't been there since you left  **him** ." Virgil watched his boyfriend's face drop into a scowl and winced. 

"What? You think I can't control myself? That after years of being sober I'll screw it all up because I want to go dancing?" 

Virgil quickly stumbled over his words, guilt washing through him. "That isn't what I meant! I-I just don't want you to get hurt!" 

_ She fell in love with a pill that could take away her pain.  _

Roman sighed and moved to wrap his arms around Virgil. "I promise you, Virgil. I'll never get addicted to those stupid drugs again." 

_ Then she fell in love with a whole new drug that could fill her veins _ .

"Alright, I trust you." Virgil kissed him on the forehead. "Go and have fun with your friends. But please, don't stay out too late." 

"I'll be back before you wake up."

Roman offered his pinky out and the younger man wrapped his around it. A promise. 

_ She's high _

_ She lives in the sky _

_ Tonight she's satisfied  _

Roman grinded against his ex-boyfriend with a chuckle. He didn't know that the man would be present tonight, but by the time the two stumbled upon each other Roman was too intoxicated to use his rational mind. 

_ Rolling back her eyes _

_ But then she starts to cry _

_ Everything is turning to black  _

Roman stared at the scene before him in fear. He, not him, his body lay there. Blank eyes staring so innocently up at the empty air. His ex boyfriend lay beside him, a needle sticking out of his vein. Both bodies were foaming at the mouth. 

Roman brought his hand down to wake himself up, shaking and shoving the limp corpse, his limp corpse. He felt the dread sink into his stomach. He wouldn't be coming home to Virgil. 

_ Dying in an empty corner _

_ Tied to aluminum borders _

_ She tried; but the obsidian caught her  _

Maybe this was how he was meant to die. Maybe all those years ago. Maybe when he popped pills daily and when him and his ex shot up in the back of some shitty car. But not now. He had worked so hard. He had left him and now their bodies would be found together. Full circle. 

_ She's high  _

_ She lives in the sky _

_ Tonight she's satisfied  _

_ Rolling back her eyes _

_ _ Roman ran from the bathroom. He found the group he came with, begging, screaming at them. Help him. Somebody help him. He couldn't die here.

_ But then she starts to cry _

_ Everything is turning to black  _

_ All in one night _

No! No! The room was spinning and darkness creeped into the edges of his vision. He couldn't leave. He promised Virgil. He had to return home to him. He had too. No!

_ Now everything is turning to black  _

_ All in one night _

_ She just went to heaven and back _

Virgil sat in the room. Another body occupied it, draped out on the bed, machines hooked from every part of them, scars lining their arms.

It was almost difficult to identify the pale skin and shrunken face as his boyfriend. Virgil had already tried the denial though, it didn't work. Roman didn't come through the door of his own hospital room to clear up the error. He just laid there. 

_ Well, you lied, _

_ You said you were fine _

_ But now you're terrified  _

_ Cause you don't wanna die.  _

Virgil watched the heart monitor. He knew that just the fact that his heart was still beating was a miracle. Apparently, there were three minutes and thirty-seven seconds where that heart, that kind and beautiful heart, had no longer had a rhythm to play out. But now it's beating. 

And for now, Roman was alive. 

_ You wish that you could take it all back _

_ You just went to heaven and back _

**Author's Note:**

> This song is so good! Please go give it a listen. This little drabble did not do it any justice! Heaven and Back by Chase Atlantic.


End file.
